


Dedication

by Erdan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Chanukah, Gen, Hanukkah, Implied/referenced past character death, Jewish Caleb Widogast, Jewish Headcanons, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdan/pseuds/Erdan
Summary: Caleb lights the Chanukah candles for the first time since Blumenthal.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Dedication

Caleb held the small candle in his hand, second guessing himself. What right did he have to celebrate, after everything he had done? What right did he have to these traditions, after what he did to his own parents? How could he consider himself worthy to pray to G-d, to be listened to by any higher power? A familiar shame and self-loathing flooded through him, followed by a sense of responsibility, of purpose, of dedication. People throughout the Empire were still being denied the right to worship the G-d and the gods of their forefathers and foremothers. He owed it to them, and to his parents, to remember that this could be changed and to keep working towards his goals. Tyrants can be overthrown. Re-dedication is possible, even after a tragedy. There is light in the darkness. Carefully, he lights the candle and uses it to light the next, reciting the words spoken by his parents before him, and their parents before them, generation to generation. “ _Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim laavoteinu v’imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz’man hazeh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written. I hope it turned out well, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
